One Bullet
by takixe190
Summary: John is somehow infected with a horrible sickness, leading him closer to death each day. Story over for now. Be watching my page for a new Stargate: Atlantis story that will at least have a preview out by the end of this year!
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

There was pain all over. Incredible pain, making it hard to breath.

It felt like a fire, starting at his ribs, traveling up to his chest, then pouring out his mouth, along with many curses.

Over and over and over again. Until he was crying.

Imagine that! John Sheppard, crying! The thought made him want to laugh.

But he couldn't.

"Make it stop!" he groaned. "Make the pain stop!"

"John, please open your eyes," a voice replied. He felt small fingers on his face. "Please, John."

He tried, but a burst of pain stopped him. "I can't!"

"Come on, John-"

"Teyla," a deeper voice cut in. "Leave him alone."

"I am simply trying to help him."

"Well, you aren't. Jennifer said that the best thing to do is to let him rest."

A new voice came in. "Ronon is right, Teyla. Just let him rest for now, okay?"

There was no answer, but John heard a set of footsteps walk away.

EARLIER

"Man, this place is hot!" Rodney exclaimed. For the fifth time.

John exchanged a look with Teyla, and she smiled at him, reminding him to be patient.

"We're almost at the 'gate," John muttered. "Then we can find some ice cream back at Atlantis."

"Ooh," Rodney moaned in pleasure. "I would love some ice cream right now."

"Just a minute, Sheppard." Ronon had that face on. The face he always had right before something bad happened.

"What's wrong, Ronon?" John demanded, raising his gun.

Ronon's heavy glare swept the area, but all was silent. He lowered his gun.

"No. It's nothing."

"I think I've heard that before." John said sarcastically, but lowered his gun as well.

Rodney still looked worried. "Are you sure? I mean, whatever is prowling around in that forest could-"

"_Rodney_." Teyla shot him a frown. "Enough."

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" John shot her one of his charming smiles, right as a shot echoed around them.

PRESENT

"How is he?" Teyla looked up as Lorne came into the infirmary, eyeing the sleeping colonial.

"Better than he was this morning." she responded. "But still, not so good."

Lorne pulled a chair up beside Teyla, encouraging her to elaborate.

"He was crying and cursing just this morning, along with throwing up. He was also asking for Elizabeth and said she was probably practicing her bedside manners. Then, he went back to sleep."

"So, it's been on and off."

"Pretty much, yes."

Lorne bit his lip. He knew how much Teyla loved the colonial, and it killed him to ask this question.

"What are his chances of survival."

Teyla turned and stared at him, her face hard. "He will survive. No matter what anyone else says."

EARLIER

"Sheppard!" Ronon caught John just as the colonial was about to hit the ground.

The blood continued seeping out of John's stomach, despite Ronon and Rodney's efforts to stop it.

"You need... to cut my shirt...off..." John stuttered. "And find clothe... to stop the... bleeding."

Teyla continued sweeping the area with her gun, but didn't see anything. She knelt down beside John.

"Ronon, you have the best tracking skills, " she said, pulling John's head into her lap. "Go after whoever shot him."

"Woah, but but we need Ronon here? In case whoever it was shoots another one of us?"

"I'll catch him, Teyla, don't worry." Ronon ignored Rodney. "Take care of Sheppard." Ronon's voice cracked, and then he was running.


	2. Chapter 2

Teyla.

The name kept the pain at bay. Atl least, for a little while.

Teyla.

He loved her. After Elizabeth...

Elizabeth?

His lips tried forming the word.

Who was Elizabeth?

"Elizabeth?" he whispered, trying hard to open his eyes and see her smiling down at him.

There was a quick squeeze on his hand.

"No, John. It's me. Teyla." Her voice made him want to open his eyes even more, but it hurt so bad. He let out a soft moan as the pain hit him.

"John? What's wrong?" her voice was so close, yet so far at the same time.

"It hurts..." he murmured, finally giving up. "Teyla, my eyes..."

"I know, John." Her voice was shaking, and he felt something wet hit his cheek.

"Are you...crying?" he wondered out loud. "Why?"

He heard her sniffle, heard her grab a tissue.

"I'm okay, John. I...We're all just so worried about you."

"'We?'" He repeated, confused.

"Yes. Rodney, and Ronon, and-"

"Elizabeth?"

"A pause. Then, "Elizabeth?"

"Where is Elizabeth? I want to speak with her."

"John, don't you remember?" her voice came closer. "Elizabeth is dead."

Dead? What was dead? Where was dead?

"Where?"

"She's gone, John."

"She quit?"

"No, John..." Her heard her take a deep breath. "John, you need rest. Go to sleep, okay?"

He found her hand and held on tight, managing to slightly open one eye.

"Don't go."

Teyla smiled at him. "Dr. Keller will be right here, John. And Rodney is on-"

"Stay." He could feel sleep taking over him and his eyes drifted shut. "Please."

And she did.

EARLIER

"You're certain this is what he was shot with?" Rodney held up the strange gun, frowning.

"Positive." Ronon replied.

"What is it, Rodney? You've had enough time to study it." Teyla stared at it.

"Ah, right!" Rodney looked proud of himself. "I discovered that these bullets carry virises. That's the reason for his throwing up."

"And the high fever." Teyla nodded.

"And the delusional comments." Ronon added.

"Delusional comments?" Rodney repeated.

"Yeah. He keeps asking for Elizabeth, and asks where 'Dead' is." Ronon explained, the amusement playing in his eyes. "And he asks for Teyla a lot too."

"He does?" Teyla was surprised as Ronon grunted a yes. "Hm. Well, Rodney. Great job. You should be able to take the rest of the day off."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

Ronon smirked. "But you can't.

PRESENT

"Teyla?" Teyla looked up when she heard John's voice. "Teyla, where are you?"

She grabbed his hand. "Right here, John. I'm right here."

Slowly, both of his eyes opened, followed by a wince. "Teyla."

"John." The heard the relief clear in her voice, and felt the hope blooming in her chest.

"Where are we?" John blinked, and the hope was gone.

"We're at Atlantis, John."

His brow furrowed. "Atlantis? Okay..." He didn't believe her, she could tell.

"In the infirmary."

"Infirmary?" John repeated. "Why?" he looked around. "Is someone hurt?"

"No, John-"

"Ronon, right?" John nodded to himself. "Yeah. He's always getting himself into trouble."

"Do you mean Rodney?" Teyla hid a smile.

"Oh, yeah." John sighed. "I meant Rodney." He studied her. "Is Elizabeth here?"

"No, she's-"

"Practicing her bedside manners like I told her to?" John grinned. "That's good. Tell her I can't wait to see her."

Teyla frowned. "Okay, John," she whispered. "I'll tell her."


	3. Chapter 3

Boy, do I have free time. F

For now, uploads should be fast-- so that's good. But, soon, they will become slooooooooooow, so appreciate it while you can! =)

I DON'T OWN STARGATE ATLANTIS. (although, wouldn't that be cool if you could?)

* * *

><p>"Come on, John!" Teyla kept a firm hold on his hand.<p>

He stared around, surveying the area. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch. Are you hungry."

He shrugged. "It does feel like I haven't eaten since dinner. Last night."

"John, we ate breakfast just this morning."

"In the _infirmary_!" John said, as if that solved everything.

"Hey, Teyla!" Rodney came pouncing up beside her, then noticed John. "Oh. Jennifer finally let him out?"

"Yes. She believe he should be okay, as long as he is calm. If he gets too tired, we must take him back."

"Oh. So, how's his fever-"

"Hey!" John sounded irritated. "I'm right here, you know. You could ask me these questions, because I know the answers to them. Dr. Keller told me what she expects out of me."

"Oh, right." Rodney looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I am sorry as well, John." Teyla bowed her head slightly, although, secretly, she was pleased. That sounded more like Colonel Sheppard.

* * *

><p>"Sheppard!" Ronon greeted John a grin in the cafeteria. "She let you out!"<p>

"Well, not permanently," John bumped knuckles with his friend. "But, you know. I'm pretty much free."

"So, you wanna go do some fencing?" Ronon slid a plate over to John.

"I would LOVE to do some-"

"I don't think so, Colonel Sheppard!" Teyla interrupted. "You're supposed to rest."

John shot her an amused look. "Teyla, that's not fair. I hate being cooped up in the infirmary all day."

"John, you are in no position to fight Ronon!"

John sighed, then gave her a puppy dog face. "Okay. How about you?"

"Hah!" Rodney snorted, spitting food everywhere. Everyone shot him disgusted looks. "If you think Ronon will tire you out, Teyla would KILL you!"

"I find that offensive!" Ronon snarled, half rising from his chair.

"Okay, okay!" John pulled him back down. "Settle down."

Teyla exchanged a happy glance with Rodney. John was coming back.

* * *

><p>Long after everyone had fallen asleep, John lay awake, thinking.<p>

Elizabeth.

Why did that name hold just as much emotion as Teyla's? It held so much emotion, yet he couldn't remember anything about it.

John remembered Beckett. He died, in an explosion. It scared John.

He was almost as scared as he had been when he woke up a few days ago and couldn't remember anything, not even his name, or what he looked like.

The names returned, one at a time.

First Teyla.

Then Elizabeth.

Where was she? He was expecting her at lunch, and when she didn't show up at their table, he wanted to start a search. But Teyla said to just relax, and he could see her later.

Now, memories started resurfacing, one by one, as the names had done.

Replicator.

Explosion.

Dead.

Elizabeth was dead.

And the pain returned.

"What is wrong with him?" Teyla almost had to scream to be heard over John's cries and shouts.

She had walked into the infirmary, unable to sleep, and John started shouting and crying.

It was terrible.

He looked terrified, and squeezed her hand until it was numb. His eyes were full of pain, and so was his voice as he begged her to kill him.

"We aren't sure." Jennifer was injecting something into his IV. "We was fine just a few hours ago, and was even making those sarcastic comments of his.

"And he was fine at lunch." Teyla watched as slowly, John started quieted until he was unconscious, then felt his forehead. "He's burning up!"

"Doctor!" a nurse cried. "His heartbeat is way to fast."

"Okay." Jennifer turned to Teyla. 'Get Rodney and Ronon up. Tell them what's happened."

"Why do they need-"

"Because, you guys are his best friends. They should be here in case..."

"In case?"

"In case he dies."

* * *

><p>Thank you to the...2 people who have reviewed so far. I very much appreciate it, and you deserve cookies. Go on. Go get yourself one from the cookie jar. =)<p>

There. Don't you feel good now? ;)

Please keep on reviewing! So far, I know there will be at least 7 chapters, so... YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Stargate Atlantis.**

* * *

><p>"So, we can't be in there with him?" Ronon was pacing outside the door, looking frustrated.<p>

"I am upset too, Ronon, but I see where Jennifer is coming from." Teyla put her hand on his shoulders gentle.

"Yeah?" Ronon grunted. "Care to explain?"

"They can not have us in there when they-"

At that moment, the door opened, cutting off the rest of Teyla's sentence.

Rodney shrugged his shoulder, knocking Teyla's hand away. "Well?" he growled. "How is he?"

Jennifer gave him a patient smile. "He's stable for now, but that could change at any minute."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Teyla asked.

"Well, it seems he remembered about Elizabeth...dying. It must have been too much or something. I don't know. It's very...strange."

"So, is this going to happen to him every time he remembers something?" Ronon was staring at the door, longing to see his friend.

"When he remembers something major, he might." Jennifer said, but she still looked bothered.

"What does he not remember?" Teyla shot Ronon a look. Patience.

"He has no idea where he is," Jennifer said. "And to be honest, it's freaking him out. He sometimes panics, but it isn't anything too major at the moment."

"Can we see him?" Ronon's impatience won over.

"Of course," Jennifer replied. "But just...stay calm around him."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Ronon shoved past her.

Teyla followed quickly, and stared at the colonel, distress fluttering in her heart. "Oh, John..."

His eyes were full, seeming to have lost all color. His face was pale, almost gray. And his lips were almost bleeding, they were so chapped.

He licked them, then winced.

"Hey, Johm," Rodney approached the colonel. "Do you need anything?"

John's eyes darted to Rodney, and he managed a pained smile. "Some chapstick, maybe?"

"I'll see what I can do" Rodney patted John on the shoulder, seeming pleased to have something to do, and rushed over to Jennifer.

"How do you feel, Sheppard?" Ronon pulled a chair over and sat down.

"Like crap," John admitted, trying to turn his head to look at Ronon. Tears came to his eyes in the attempt.

Ronon noticed this and quickly dragged his chair to a better position.

"Good news." Rodney came back over. "She said you can have some chapstick, John."

"'She?'"

"Oh, sorry, right. Dr. Keller." Rodney chuckled to himself.

"Thank you, Rodney," John said, then looked at Teyla. "Teyla? You're unusually quiet."

Teyla couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Teyla?" John narrowed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

A shaky breath. 'Please,' she thought. 'Someone help me out here.'

"She was just worried," Ronon stood and put his arm around her."

"We all were." Rodney added.

"Worried? About what?" John smirked.

"You." Ronon answered.

John looked surprised. "Me? Why would you be worried about me?"

Everyone held their breath, watching him.

Finally, he looked again at Teyla, the tears once again threatening to fall. "II can't remember," he whispered. "Why can't I remember?"

Teyla grabbed his hand and rubbed it. "It's okay, John. You don't need to remember anything."

EARLIER

"Stay with us, Colonel Sheppard!" Teyla struggled to stop the bleeding. The blood continued pouring from his stomach no matter what he did.

He was holding her gaze, but barely.

"Where would...I be...going, Teyla?" he murmured, his slippery fingers finding hers. "It hurts...really bad."

"I know, John," Teyla glanced at Rodney. "Go to the 'gate. Tell them to have a medical team waiting."

Rodney shot a desperate loook at John, the scampered away.

"And hurry!" she yelled after him.

"Where's he going?" Ronon materialized beside her.

"The the Stargate, to have a medical team waiting." Teyla swiftly set the cloth on John's stomach so it wouldn't fall. "Carry him?"

Ronon grunted in answer and gently lifted the colonel.

"We need to hurry!" Teyla said.

"No, Teyla, we can't," Ronon began walking, careful not to jostle John too much. "Moving him like this is already making him lose more blood than he can afford. He needs to be as still as possible."

Teyla didn't like it, but she knew he was right.

"Very well," she said, raising her gun. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! =]<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't like it."

John was pouting. Again.

"I know, John, but you need to rest, because-"

"I _know_, Teyla. You've told me a dozen times."

"I've told you so many times because you keep on complaining." Teyla was careful not to lose her patience with him. She would be grumpy as well if she was stuck in the infirmary.

Jennifer had told her that, for now, the less he saw of Atlantis the better. It could bring memories to the surface, and, because she was unsure of what's going one, he needed to remember the smallest amount possible.

"I'm sorry to complain," John said after a few minutes of silence. "But I'm_ bored_!" He then voice her own thoughts. "You would be bored if you had to sick in the infirmary all day. All week. Maybe," his voice got the sarcastic edge to it. "all year!"

Teyla smiled. "Yes, John, you are correct. I _would _be bored if that's all I had to do."

"So, help me out here, Teyla!" John's hazel eyes lit up. "I wanna go outside, and feel the wind on my face, and in my hair." At that, his hands flew to his hair, which- although it still looked messy- wasn't it's impossible self. "My hair doesn't look windblown unless I go outside and get some _wind _to _blow_ on it!"

Teyla laughed. "I could get you a fan."

"You're useless." John laid his head back and frowned at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" Teyla asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

John stared at her. "Because I don't remember being a colonel. Being called that...bothers me." He cocked his head. "_You _bother me."

That hurt. "Oh? I could go..." Teyla stood up to leave.

Josh snickered. "Oh, come on, Teyla. Don't be stupid. Your _presence _bothers me."

"What? How so?" She sat back down.

"Well..." John was frowning again. "I don't remember anything about you. Or anyone, actually. I know how I feel about you. I woke up feeling it, but... I don't know where you're from or...anything else about you."

"That's okay, John." Teyla patted his hand. "You don't have to."

"Teyla!" John whined, grabbing her hand. "Tell me. Were you born in the United States? Or are you from Europe?"

Teyla interrupted him before he could keep naming these unfamiliar places. "John, please, just rest."

"Then tell me where we are."

"In an infirmary, John, you know that."

John glowered. "_Where _is the infirmary? Are we still in America?"

Teyla freed her hand. "I'm sorry, John, but I do not know what you mean by that."

And she walked away.

ooOOoo

EARLIER

ooOOoo

"Ronon?" Teyla held up ahead as, again, she heard something moving in the forest beside them. Ronon froze.

"What's wrong, Teyla?" he asked, glaring around.

"You, um...You did kill the one who shot Colonel Sheppard, right?"

"No. I couldn't catch him, Teyla. We need to keep going." He started walking again. "They're all over the place."

"What?" Teyla hurried to catch up with him. He walked fast. "Why didn't you tell me?"

A shot kept Ronon from answering.

"RUN!" she yelled, slightly walking backwards to fire shots into the forest.

Another shot was firing, clipping Ronon's shoulder, and he fell. He was up almost immediately, shooting back while Teyla found a pulse on John. It was faint, but he was still alive, at least.

"Ronon!" she yelled. "We need to go!"

He quickly moved back to them, and lifted John up off the ground, ignoring the blood.

They started running again.

"Rodney!" she yelled over the radio. "The gate better be ready!"

"_It is._" Rodney replied.

"Well, go on through. We'll be right behind you!"

And, indeed, they were.

ooOOoo

PRESENT

ooOOoo

"Ronon!" John grinned as his best friend took a seat beside his bed. "Finally! You came to save me, right?"

"Save you?" Ronon was pleased when John's head turned easily to follow him. "You're in the infirmary. It seems safe enough to me."

John looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe Ronon had said that. "I'm stuck in here, Ronon."

"Okay."

John glared at Ronon for a minute, then gave up. "Whatever. Don't help your best friend. I'm fine.

Ronon only gave John that mocking smile of his.

John gritted his teeth. "Alright, then. Since we aren't getting anywhere, how about you tell me where you're from."

"Where I'm from?" Ronon searched for an answer.

"Yeah. I can't remember. Ooh, or you could tell me if we're still in America." John sat up, looking hopeful.

"Yes, you can remember, Sheppard." Ronon patted John's shoulder. "It's going to take time, though."

"How much time?"

"I don't know." Ronon shrugged.

"So, they're keeping me in here until I remember, is that it?" John grinned widely. "It must be pretty big, then, huh? I'll remember as fast as possible."

"That's what I like to hear!" Ronon punched John's arm playfully, then changed the subject.

ooOOoo

"Come on, John, _think_!" John hit himself on the head a few times, ignoring the pain when his headache started. "Where are you? Why do they call you Colonel?" he was quiet for a moment. "Maybe I've been kidnapped. After all, this place doesn't look like a hospital. Hospital cafeterias aren't that nice. Or that good."No, wait. I couldn't have been kidnapped. No one has technology good enough to put emotions in someone. Unless-"

"Colonel?" Teyla stepped into view, trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, hey, don't be laughing at _me_!" John snapped, pointing an accusing finger at her. She hadn't done a good job at hiding the smile. "You'd be thinking the same thing if you were in my position!"

"I don't know." Teyla sat down on the end of his bed. "I might have thought the Wraith-" she stopped mid sentence, frozen. She couldn't believe she had let that slip out.

John raised an eyebrow. "Wraith?" he repeated. "What movie is that from? I wanna see it."

Teyla let out a sigh of relief. "I do not remember, actually. Maybe it was a story I heard in passing or something."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know!" John gave her his lopsided grin. "It sounds interesting."

Teyla nodded, but thought, '_Oh, they far far from interesting.'_

"So, Ronon says once I remember everything, they'll let me out." John watched her expression closely. "I wouldn't mind some help."

She looked away from his teasing eyes. "Sorry, but I can not."

Out came the pouty face.

"Aw, come on, Teyla!" he begged. "Just one little hint!"

Teyla brought her gaze back up, about to say no. But, his pleading eyes made that impossible.

"One hint." She said, and a warm feeling swept through her when he smiled back.

"Okay."

"Think about this, John: gate."


	6. Chapter 55

John hated figuring things out. He wanted to know it now, and right now. Gate did have a familiar ring to it. But all he thought of was a thin plate of watery blue jello, surrounded by a circular, metal gate with strange symbols. He huffed out a breath and snuggled deeper into the pillows.

"You okay, sir?" a nurse popped out of nowhere, giving his a sugary smile, which he returned.

"Dandy." He answered. "Can I see Teyla?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, but it's too late for that. I'm sure she's in bed right now. However..." she gestured towards Ronon, who's brown eyes were trained on John's face.

"Something wrong, Sheppard?" the big man grunted.

John managed another smile. "Nope." he lied cheerfully, pulling his small blanket up. "Except that you guys," he nodded towards the nurse, "need softer and thicker blankets. How do you survive the winter with these?"

The nurse hid a smile. "Well, sir, we bring out the bigger ones in the winter. We don't need them in the summer."

"Hn." John's eyes were already closed. "Still... You got the AC on and everything, you know?"

"Yes, sir. I'll speak to the doctor about, alright? But only if you get some sleep."

* * *

>John grinned. "Yes, Mommy."<p><p> 


	7. Guess Who's Back!

Okay hi. You can thank The Walking Dead and my brain because I came up with an idea for a fanfiction then decided to read over reviews. I must say, I feel bad leaving you all to wonder. I haven't thought about this story in so long, I'm not positive where I was going with I anymore. So, as I write my Walking Dead story, I shall be hard at work reading over this one and finishing it. Don't expect an update super soon, but expect one! I might go through and edit chapters first, but I WILL finish this story!


End file.
